


Feelings Are Hard

by Enderon



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: I'm too weak for this shit, M/M, even Liam agrees, man i love this super self-indulgent shit, they did have some awesome interactions, would you call this a crack ship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scanlan has feelings for a certain blue dragonborn, but isn't very good about acting on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I know a few other people 'ship' this on Tumblr (I don't know if it's jokingly or not) so I'm certainly not alone in this. It's just, such a ridiculous ship, I love it.

Scanlan looked annoyed, very annoyed. Arms crossed over his chest, brows furrowed, hair mussed up from his irritated tugging, annoyed.

Gern, to give him credit, had the decency and insight enough to look at least a little sheepish. He tended to be a bit dense, but even he couldn't miss the gnome's obvious irritation with him, even if he didn't understand it.

"Where were you?" Scanlan hissed, narrowing as the dragonborn hid muddied claws behind his back.

"Out." The dragonborn held his head high, realizing that he really didn't owe any sort of explanation. He was a grown dragonborn, he could take care of himself.

Scanlan let out a loud groan, making Gern jump.

"Three days," he practically growled, holding up three fingers, "Three days you were gone and I-WE had no idea where you were. Three days were you could have been in danger, or just straight up dead, and we wouldn't even know. What the fuck Gern?"

The dragonborn just gaped at him, caught by surprise by the intensity of the gnome's words. Scanlan let out another loud groan and turned on his heel to stalk out the door.

"Wait," Gern called confused, "Where are you goin?"

"Drinking!!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Keyleth wondered, a giddy look on her face as she leaned over the table, "How'd it go?"

"Well," Scanlan started, avoiding eye contact with the three half-elves in front of him by watching Grog and Percy at the bar, "I forgot everything you guys suggested and blew up at him. So if I had to say how it went, I'd say horribly."

"Scanlan!" Vex gave him an incredulous look, "That what you do to get the exact opposite of what you want!"

"Exact opposite of what who wants?" Percy asked as he and Grog made their way back to the table.

"As you know, Scanlan was worried about Ger-"

"I was not worried!" Scanlan insisted, glaring at the ranger, "I was upset cause he promised he'd help and he just up and left. That's a real dick move!"

"Bullshit!" Vax finally added in, "You were totally worried. That whole first day you cried about how you must have done something and scared him away, and practically begged us to help you go find him. That, my friend, is worry."

"And now you probably **have** scared him away with that idiot move," Vex shook her head, "Why would you even blow up at him at all? I'm sure he's wondering the same thing."

"Feelings are hard," Scanlan admitted, looking down at his drink like it was the sole cause of all of his problems, "I'm not used to being open with my emotions like this. To be honest, I really don't know why I blew up at him. As soon as I saw him, everything else I was going to say just disappeared beneath this overwhelming mix of relief and anger, and I just felt this overwhelming need to yell at him." He looked up as his small hands were encased in a larger, slimmer pair.

"You blew up at him because you care about him," Keyleth explained, a gentle smile on her face, "If you didn't care, you wouldn't bother. You would just let him do his thing and not say a word." She laughed a little and let her smile grow, "You love him Scanlan."

Scanlan watched her thoughtfully until her last statement, in which his face turned bright red.

"I don't love him, " he muttered, then louder, "He's an idiot, and clumsy, and weird, and gods do I care about him so much!?" The last part was practically yelled before hiding his face in his hands, all to the amusement of his companions.

They'd been hearing the same tirade ever since Scanlan had first realized his feelings for Gern. Even still, the flustered state of the usually self-confident bard was a source of great amusement.

"Ah, is this a bad time then?"

The whole group looked up quickly to see Gern standing nearby, looking out of place in the modest Whitestone tavern, as he tried to hide something behind his back.

A few patrons eyed him nervously but he didn't notice, his eyes set on Vox Machina, one member in particular.

Scanlan's face paled, as he feared that the dragonborn might have heard what he just said. He shook his head and gestured for him to come closer. Gern did so with a strange sense of vigor, quickly shortening the distance between himself and their table, coming up right next to Scanlan.

"Um, well, er, I'm afraid I'm not real good at feelings or anything like that, but I wanted to apologize," he said quickly, avoiding direct eye contact with the gnome below him, "I'm not really sure exactly what ah did, but it really seemed to bother you. So, sorry. Fer, whatever I did."

Scanlan stared up at the odd necromancer, before sighing and patting the scaly arm.

"It's alright," he insisted, "If anything, it's me who should be apologizing to you."

"Why?" Gern tipped his head to the side, his eyes narrowing a little in suspicion.

"I snapped at you without letting you defend yourself first, or even explaining my own actions," Scanlan looked to the floor as he braved himself to continue speaking, "When you just disappeared like that, I was....... worried. I was afraid that we-I'd done something wrong to scare you off, and, I really wanted to go looking for you but these guys kept me from doing that. I just, I really wasn't even thinking sensibly about it, cause I was so worried."

"But why?" Gern still had his head tipped, seemingly still confused.

"Because I care about you." Scanlan insisted, hoping Gern could, for once, pick up on what he was saying.

"But... why?" Gern reiterated, seemingly not getting it at all.

"Because e loves you!" Grog bellowed, breaking from his unusual silence.

"Grog!" The others yelled, looking up at the Goliath in horror.

Scanlan, though, didn't look bothered at all. If anything, he looked much more comfortable, finally looking up towards Gern instead of the floor.

"Yeah," he agreed, "That's why."

"Oh..... ooooooooooooh," Gern said, whacking himself in the face with a clawed hand, "Well then aren't I just a right blind idiot. Guess this is as good a time to give you these then." He moved his hand from behind his back as he said this, producing a bouquet of strange, glowing flowers.

"Uh, what?" Scanlan asked, now himself confused.

"They're flowers, fer you," Gern insisted, pushing the bouquet closer, "I'm pretty sure flowers are romantic, right? I'm sure I've read that somewhere before."

Scanlan stared at Gern, then at the flowers, then back up to Gern, before bursting out laughing. The dragonborn looked a little bit put off, huffing as he moved to take back the flowers. But Scanlan grabbed at them, clutching them to him.

"I'm sorry, sorry," he gasped, wiping a tear from his eye, "It's just that this is so fucking cliche. It's great!"

"Do you like them then?" Gern asked, his voice hopeful.

"I love them," Scanlan admitted, giving the dragonborn a cheeky grin, "Even if they are weird like you." Gern huffed again, but was still smiling down at the cheeky gnome.

The two narrowed their eyes and turned to glare at their 'audience', as Keyleth and Vex both let out a little 'aww'.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else?" Scanlan asked, hopping off his stool and giving Gern a very 'different' kind of look, "Maybe somewhere more private?"

"Sounds like a good idea." The dragonborn agreed, not really giving off whether or not he actually understood the innuendo.

After the two had left the tavern, there was a rustling from the remainder of Vox Machina, as three half-elves and a human deposited a number of gold coins into grog's awaiting hands.

"And you guys said I was stupid to say it'd happen in a tavern. Shows what you know."


End file.
